


Red Suits You, Babe.

by fightthegiants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyband, Bruises, Dom!Zayn, Fifty Shades of Grey-esque sex, Insinuated Rough Sex, M/M, Marking, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before and Harry has a rather unfortunately placed bruise to cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Suits You, Babe.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Malik or Styles, I don't profit and nothing written here is true.

It was the morning after the night before and they had work to do. Today’s agenda was jam-packed and they’d have to worry about the consequences of last night at another time. Right now, it was work, work, work. Paul ushered the five of them from the car with the blacked-out windows, past the throng of wild-eyed, screaming teenage girls and into the back door of the building.

Once inside, he gave them a quick briefing _(“It’s a signing, you know what you’re doing, sign your name and move on, we haven’t got time to dally.”)_ before he sent them off to be fitted and covered in make-up. There were knowing glances cast around the room, secretive assumptions being made from all angles and Harry was glad he was in the make-up chair because his face needed masking.

As Lou attempted to work her magic on the state of his face, she frowned.

“What exactely did you do?” She questioned as she dusted a brush lightly over the red dappled skin on Harry’s cheek trying to disregard the obvious fingerprints. He swallowed hard. Saying he ‘walked into a door’ would make him sound like a domestic abuse victim.

“Had a few too many with Zayn and opened the bathroom cabinet onto my face.” and as soon as the words had escaped his lips he immediately regretted them. That didn’t sound like a plausible excuse at all because really, the injury to his face (and the ones that littered his body) were deliberate. And he’d enjoyed them being put there.

“I see.” Lou muttered, unconvinced. Harry said nothing else to her as she went about her business, trying various shades of make-up on him to hide the bruise. Paul had come to the chair and made a face at him through the mirror before shaking his head and walking off to check on the others.

Harry hadn’t seen Zayn for most of the day in between snippet interviews and doing a few quick radio slots but as they came together in the dressing room moments before the signing, they locked eyes. Zayn’s intense glare boared down on him and Harry couldn’t help his mind from plunging back to thoughts of the dark skin of Zayn’s hand melting into the pale skin of his throat as the long slender fingers constricted his airway, of the sound of skin connecting with skin, hipbones grazing together, wails, groans, expletives hanging in the sex-heavy air, whiskey tainted kisses, stubble burn on his collarbone, purple-black bruises blossoming across his torso and the feel of Zayn all over him.

Harry blinked hard as he came back to Earth just in time to be pushed through a door out into the CD stores main floor where there were more fans waiting their arrival. They were greeted by a decibel of screaming that hadn’t even been documented yet as they smiled and waved, momentarily blinded by the flash bulbs. They took their places at the table and Zayn snaked his way into the seat beside Harry. They turned to each other, Harry twisting an uneasy smirk onto his face as Zayn flashed a brilliantly handsome but devious smile onto his. As the first fans began to make their way up to the table, Zayn leant across close enough for Harry to hear his hushed whisper.

_**“Red suits you, babe.”** _

Zayn cast a hungry glance at the still clearly visible handmark on Harry’s cheek before pulling away and slipping into publicity mode and smiling up at the girl in front of him.

After the hectic madness of the signing, as he finally slipped into bed, Harry clutched at his phone to quickly check his social networks. Scrolling through his Twitter mentions he was struck by a photo a fan had taken at the signing that sent a jolt of electricity straight to his groin, leaving him pining for the feel of the back of Zayn’s hand;

_@WeShipZarry5eva: @Harry_Styles sharing a tender moment with @zaynmalik at the #1Dsigning earlier!_

__


End file.
